


Louise Turns Eighteen

by Moonburns



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonburns/pseuds/Moonburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Louise's eighteenth birthday, things get a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louise Turns Eighteen

“Yep, eighteen,” Louise said, lying on the couch, patting her stomach full of birthday cake. “Definitely an adult. I can do anything I want now. No legal issues at all. I can start drinking!”

“That's twenty-one,” Tina said from the nearby chair.

“Oh, right. But I can have sex! Nobody would have a problem with that. I bet you were having a ton of sex when you turned eighteen, right, Tina?”

“Uhh, not really.”

“Really? So you waited?”

“Ummm, you could say that. You could say I'm still waiting.”

“Tina! You're still a virgin?!”

“Uhhhh, yeah.”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Louise said, sitting up. “I don't understand. How is this possible? You've been boy-crazy for like... forever.”

“I've been girl-crazy for a while too. I keep trying to have sex but it just won't happen. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I think I intimidate people too much, because I'm so fierce.”

“Girl, you got to get some,” Louise said. “Look at how twitchy you are. You're like a ticking time bomb. Can I test something out?”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Louise reached over and squeezed Tina's boob.

“Oh wow,” Tina said, melting into the chair. “Oh god, that feels so good.”

“What are you guys doing?” Gene said as he walked into the room.

“Gene, you need to get in on this,” Louise said. “Tina says she's a virgin!”

“So? I'm a virgin too.”

“What?! Oh, actually, that makes sense for you. But this is Tina we're talking about.”

“Hmm, I see what you mean,” Gene said. “She could be a danger to herself and others.”

“Exactly,” Louise said. “Tina, take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Look, do you want my help or not?” Louise said. “I think I have the solution to your problem, we just need to run a few tests.”

“Okay,” Tina said, taking off her glasses and lifting her blouse over her head.

“Bra too,” Louise said. “Damn, Tina, you got some nice titties. Gene, doesn't she have a nice pair?”

“Better than mine!”

“Gene, you get on the other side of her,” Louise said. “You got her right nipple, I got her left. On three, tweak it. One, two, three.”

“Unnnnhhhh,” Tina said, throwing her head back.

“Wow, you got it bad, don't you?” Louise said. “I think I know what to do now. Here, let me take off your skirt. And your panties. And I'll just put my finger here...”

“Oh god, yes!” Tina said. “I'm finally doing it! Fuck me, Louise! Fuck my wet hot pussy!”

“Shh, I am, I am,” Louise said. “I'll make you come, don't worry. How about you, Gene? Are you ready for some action? From the shape of your shorts I'd say yes. Maybe you should take them off?”

“If you say so.”

“Holy crap, Gene, I didn't know you were hung!” Louise said. “Let me grab that... oh yeah, that will do nicely. Okay, I'm forming a plan for you. But first—Tina, how are you doing?”

“Mmmmmmm...”

“Are you coming?”

“Yesssssss...”

“How would you like a big dick in you?”

“Yes, please. Oh god, yes.”

“And would you mind licking my pussy?”

“I'll do anything you want.”

“Great! Let's go over to the couch. I'll take off my clothes. Okay. I'll sit like this. Tina, you get down there. Gene, you get behind her.”

“Is this going to be complicated?” Gene said. “I feel like this is going to be complicated.”

“No, Gene, it's... oh, wow, Tina, you're really going at it. Damn. Gene, just slide it in.”

“Like this?”

“Exactly like that.”

“Oh my god!” Tina said. “Fill me with your cock! Fuck me, Gene, fuck me!”

“Keep licking, Tina,” Louise said. “That's it. Mmm. How are you doing back there, Gene?”

“This is a lot easier than I thought. Look at me go!”

“Yeah, you're a natural. Keep it up. Both of you. We can do this all afternoon. Oh yeah. This is really nice. This is turning out to be a great birthday.”

“Ooh, an orgy!” Linda said as she walked into the room. “Hey, Bob, the kids are having an orgy!”

“What?” Bob walked in from the kitchen. “What are you talking about... oh boy.”

“Oh, come on, Bob, it looks like fun! Are you guys having fun?”

“Yeah, Mom!” Louise said. “It turns out Tina is a sex-starved maniac, Gene has a huge cock, and I can talk anybody into anything!”

“All right! That's my girl!” Linda said, taking off her clothes. “Do you have room in there for your mother?”

“Sure! I think Tina needs her pussy licked.”

“Woohoo, pussy licking!” Linda said. “You know, me and your aunt Gayle used to do that all the time.”

“I don't think... wait, what?” Bob said.

“Oh, Bob, that was a long time ago, when we were young and she was less crazy. Or maybe more crazy. Tina, honey, why don't you sit here on the couch while I kneel down...”

“And I can fuck you from behind, Mom!" Gene said. “Apparently I'm an expert at it.”

“Go for it, baby!” Linda said.

“Which leaves an opening for you, Dad,” Louise said, pointing between her legs.

“I'm not...”

“Come on, Dad, I know you want to. I've seen you checking me out.”

“I haven't...”

“And I've been checking you out.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I've noticed what you got swinging down there. Let's take a look.” Louise got up and unbuckled her dad's pants.

“What are you...”

Bob's boner appeared. “Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about,” Louise said. “This massive thing is exactly what I need. I want to see how much I can fit into my mouth.”

“Holy shit!”

Louise sucked her father's dick for while, then popped it out. “Wasn't this inevitable, Dad? Didn't you feel this coming? I know I'm your favorite and you'd do anything for me. Right now, I need you to fuck me.” She took his dick and led him to the couch.

“Okay, if you really want to,” Bob said.

“Oh, I do,” Louise said.

“Then here we go. Jesus, Louise, you are so tight!”

“You're so big! Oh wow, Dad.”

“Oh my god, Louise, this is amazing!” Bob said.

“I know. I'm kind of a genius.”

“Oh god, Mom, your tongue feels so good,” Tina said.

“In, and out,” Gene said. “In, and out.”

“God, Louise, I'm going to come,” Bob said.

“I'm going to be riding your big cock for a long time, Dad, so you better stay hard.”

“In, and out. In, and out.”

“Mom, I'm coming!” Tina said.

“And I'm coming in Mom!” Gene said.

“Everybody come at the same time!” Linda said.

“Faster, Dad, faster!” Louise said.

“Oh god, this is insane!” Bob said.

“Helloooo!” Teddy called down the hall. “Nobody's in the diner so I thought...” Teddy stopped in the doorway, looked at the Belcher family for a few long seconds, then walked out.

“Uh, should we be worried about that?” Bob said.

“No,” Linda said. “Teddy can go fuck himself.”


End file.
